sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Super Sonic
|Inne media = *''Archie Comics'' *''Sonic X'' |Postać baza = Sonic the Hedgehog |Przyczyna = Moc siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu |Ataki = |Zdolności = *Lot *Częściowa odporność na obrażenia *Jazda po szynach *Kontrolowanie energii chaosu *Zwiększona super prędkość *Zwiększona wysokość skoku *Zwiększona siła }} – najsłynniejsza super transformacja jeża Sonica, pojawiająca się w licznych grach z serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Jeż uzyskuje ją dzięki mocy siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Super Sonic pojawił się po raz pierwszy w Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Gracz może transformować Sonica w jego super formę w trakcie normalnej rozgrywki, po zebraniu wszystkich Szmaragdów Chaosu na specjalnych poziomach. Super Sonic powrócił w Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles, gdzie poza normalną rozgrywką, gracz musiał kontrolować go w trakcie walki z Eggmanem w The Doomsday Zone. Od tego momentu, Super Sonic stał się ważną częścią fabuły każdej kolejnej gry. Od czasów gry Sonic Adventure, rozgrywka Super Soniciem została ograniczona do Last Story, czyli epilogu danej gry. W późniejszych grach, Szmaragdy Chaosu były zdobywane wraz z rozwojem fabuły gry, a Super Sonic pojawiał się w trakcie klimatycznej walki z prawdziwym finałowym bossem gry. Trwało to do momentu wydania gry Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I gdzie gracz może ponownie zbierać Szmaragdy Chaosu na specjalnych poziomach i zmieniać Sonica w jego super transformację w trakcie normalnej rozgrywki. Opis Sonic zmienia się w Super Sonica pod wpływem mocy wszystkich siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Jego futro staje się złote, oczy czerwone, a kolce z tyłu głowy podnoszą się do góry. Super Sonic zostawia również za sobą złoty pył. Super Sonic potrafi latać w powietrzu z dużą szybkością. Jest jeszcze szybszy niż w swojej normalnej formie, osiągając prędkość światła. Jego siła i wytrzymałość również ulegają drastycznemu zwiększeniu. Super Sonic walczył już z wieloma przeciwnikami - od wielkich robotów po mityczne potwory. Super Sonic jest praktycznie nieśmiertelny i niezniszczalny. Niektórzy przeciwnicy są w stanie przełamać jego niewrażliwość na ciosy, ale nie zadają mu rzeczywistych ran a jedynie odpychają do tyłu. Z powodu korzystania z pozytywnej energii Chaosu Super Sonic ma również dostęp do wielu nowych mocy. Może wykonywać potężną Kontrolę Chaosu, zdolną do przenoszenia nawet bardzo dużych obiektów. Może także przekazywać swoją energię innym postaciom, aby one również osiągnęły super formę. Poza tym Super Sonic może neutralizować negatywną energię u innych istot. Podobnie jak u normalnego Sonica, niektóre ataki Super Sonica to m.in. Spin Attack, Spin Jump, Spin Dash i Homing Attack, a także Light Speed Dash i Light Speed Attack. Do jego najbardziej rozpoznawalnej umiejętności należy Super Sonic Boost, który pozwala mu osiągnąć wielką prędkość i zamienić się w trudny do zatrzymania pocisk energii. Super Sonic może łączyć się z innymi super formami, aby wzmocnić swoją szarżę. Inne warianty tego ataku to Arrow of Light i Super Sonic Missile. Aby utrzymać transformację, Super Sonic musi zbierać pierścienie i uzupełniać swój zapas energii pierścieni. W grach w których Super Sonic może być aktywowany na normalnym poziomie wystarczy zebrać 50 pierścieni. W innych grach pierścienie otrzymuje się na starcie walki z finałowym bossem. Super Sonic powoli konsumuje pierścienie, a kiedy je straci to wróci do swojej pierwotnej formy. Historia Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Super Sonic pojawił się po raz pierwszy w Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Gracz będzie mógł dokonać transformacji na normalnych poziomach, jeśli zbierze siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu na specjalnych poziomach. Gracz musi najpierw zebrać minimum 50 pierścieni, a następnie dwukrotnie wcisnąć przycisk skoku. Super Sonic jest nietykalny, ale wciąż może wpaść do przepaści, utonąć albo zostać zmiażdżonym przez przeszkody. Super Sonic pojawia się również na ekranie końcowym dobrego zakończenia. Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles Super Sonic odegrał ważną rolę w fabule obu gier, a jednocześnie uczestniczył w normalnej rozgrywce. Podobnie jak w poprzedniej grze, gracz musi zebrać siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu na specjalnych poziomach. Aby aktywować transformację należy zebrać 50 pierścieni i wykonać Insta-shield. Podobnie jak w poprzedniej grze jest szybki i nietykalny, oraz może przebijać się przez różne bariery. Posiada również te same wady. Super Sonic może być zastąpiony przez silniejszego Hyper Sonica, jeśli gracz ulepszy Szmaragdy Chaosu do Super Szmaragdów. Mimo tego Super Sonic wystarczy do dostania się na The Doomsday Zone i odblokowania dobrego zakończenia (ale nie najlepszego). Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Super Sonic pojawia się obu epizodach Sonic the Hedgehog 4. Gracz musi zebrać Szmaragdy Chaosu na specjalnych poziomach. W Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I, Super Sonic jest grywalny na normalnych poziomach, po ukończeniu wszystkich specjalnych poziomów i zebraniu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Gracz musi następnie zebrać 50 pierścieni i wcisnąć przycisk ataku podczas skoku. Super Sonic posiada wszystkie swoje zdolności z Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles, a także kilka dodatkowych. Może teraz oddychać pod wodą, zawsze wygrywać jackpoty w automatach do gier, a także oświetlać ciemne obszary. Za niszczenie badników gracz jest nagradzany 400 punktami. W Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II, gracz również musi zebrać Szmaragdy Chaosu na specjalnych poziomach. Transformacja jest dokonywana w taki sam sposób jak w pierwszym epizodzie. Można ją jednak przerwać, wykonując Tag Action z Tailsem. Super Sonic może teraz uczestniczyć w walkach z bossami, ale do transformacji może dochodzić rzadko, ponieważ pierścieni na poziomach z bossami jest niewiele. Finałowy boss w grze nie może być również pokonany tylko przez Super Sonica, bowiem wymaga od gracza wykonania Rolling Combo. Sonic the Fighters Super Sonic pojawia się jako grywalna postać, ale może być wykorzystany tylko w drugiej walce z Metal Soniciem i Doktorem Eggmanem. Aby móc się w niego transformować, gracz musi zdobyć Szmaragdy Chaosu w poprzednich walkach, nie przegrać w żadnej rundzie, oraz wejść w Hyper Mode. Sonic R Super Sonic jest najlepszą postacią w Sonic R. Można go odblokować po zebraniu wszystkich siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu na trasach. Gracz nie musi zbierać pierścieni aby utrzymać transformację. Sonic Pocket Adventure W Sonic Pocket Adventure, Super Sonic nie pojawia się w trakcie normalnej rozgrywki. Jest to spowodowane tym, że na specjalnych poziomach gracz może zdobyć sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu, podczas gdy siódmy jest w rękach Eggmana. Gracz otrzymuje wszystkie szmaragdy po pokonaniu finałowego bossa w Last Utopia Zone. Sonic może wtedy dokonać transformacji w Super Sonica i przejść do dodatkowego poziomu Chaotic Space Zone, aby pokonać prawdziwego finałowego bossa. Warto zaznaczyć że jest to pierwsza gra w której pojawia się Super Sonic Boost. Celem gracza jest odbijanie pocisków wystrzeliwanych przez bossa w taki sposób, aby uderzały w kokpit. Sonic Adventure Super Sonic posiada swoją oddzielną, siódmą historię w Sonic Adventure. Sonic dokonał tej transformacji w celu zneutralizowania gniewu Perfect Chaosa. Tym razem wykorzystał jedynie pozytywną energię Szmaragdów Chaosu, która płynęła ze wspólnej przyjaźni jego, Tailsa, Knucklesa, Amy i Biga. Super Sonic porusza się tutaj nad wodą i przy odpowiedniej prędkości może osiągnąć Bolt of lightning. Celem gracza jest unikanie ataków Perfect Chaosa, które spowalniają niebieskiego jeża. Super Sonic musi przebić się przez skórę Perfect Chaosa na szybkości na tyle dużej, aby mógł dostać się do jego głowy i zadać cios. Sonic Shuffle Super Sonic jest jedną z postaci, którą można odblokować po zakupieniu wszystkich kart Sonica. Gra się nim prawie tak samo jak zwykłym Soniciem, z tą różnicą że Super Sonic posiada silniejsze ataki. Sonic Adventure 2 Super Sonic pojawił się w Last Story. Sonic dokonał tej transformacji w celu zatrzymania Finalhazard przed doprowadzeniem do zderzenia Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK z Ziemią. Super Sonicowi pomagał Super Shadow, który podzielił się z nim mocą Szmaragdów Chaosu. Ostatecznie zniszczyli Finalhazard i wykonali wspólną Kontrolę Chaosu, która przeniosła kosmiczną stację z powrotem w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Celem bohaterów jest uderzenie Finalhazard w jeden z jego bąbli. Super Sonic i Super Shadow wykorzystują do tego Super Sonic Boost i zmieniają się między sobą: kiedy jeden atakuje, to drugi zbiera w tym czasie pierścienie. Zmiana następuje w momencie w którym gracz zada bossowi cios, albo przeleci na drugą stronę. Maksymalna ilość pierścieni kurczy się co daną ilość uderzeń jakie otrzymał Finalhazard. Gracz musi uważać, ponieważ pierścieni nie można zebrać podczas sterowania swoją postacią. Poza wyczerpaniem się pierścieni śmierć można ponieść po tym jak minie 5 minut, czyli czas potrzebny do zderzenia Finalhazard z planetą. Seria Sonic Advance Sonic Advance Podobnie jak w klasycznych grach do odblokowania Super Sonica trzeba zebrać siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu na specjalnych poziomach (nieważne jaką postacią). Jednakże gracz nie może transformować się w Super Sonica na normalnym poziomie. Jest to możliwe tylko wtedy, kiedy gracz pokona bossa EGG X na poziomie X-Zone jako Sonic. Po pokonaniu doktora jeż transformuje się w Super Sonica, aby stoczyć walkę z prawdziwym finałowym bossem gry: Super Egg Robotem na The Moon Zone. Super Sonic posiada tu dość specyficzne sterowanie. Przez cały czas sunie po ziemi, a latać może przez krótki czas jeśli skoczy. Po podskoczeniu może korzystać z Super Sonic Boosta, który pozwala mu zadać cios w kokpit Super Egg Robota. Jednocześnie należy unikać ataków bossa które mogłyby odepchnąć gracza lub zabrać mu pierścienie. Po ostatecznym pokonaniu Eggmana Super Sonic wrócił na Ziemię po kilku tygodniach, gdzie wypatrzył go Tails. Sonic Advance 2 Podobnie jak w poprzedniej grze Super Sonic pojawia się na bonusowym poziomie. Aby go odblokować należy zebrać siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu na specjalnych poziomach tym razem jako Sonic. Niebieski jeż transformował się w Super Sonica, aby uratować Vanillę porwaną przez Egg Shootera. Później próbował również zatrzymać kapsułę w której była zamknięta przed rozbiciem się o powierzchnię planety. W ostateczności musiał ją zniszczyć i złapać Vanillę w locie. W samej rozgrywce Super Sonic może swobodnie latać w przestrzeni kosmicznej i wykonywać swój Super Sonic Boost. Celem gracza jest odbijanie pocisków Egg Shootera w stronę jego kokpitu, oraz jednoczesne unikanie ataków bossa które mogłyby odepchnąć gracza lub zabrać mu pierścienie. Sonic Advance 3 Podobnie jak w Sonic Advance do odblokowania Super Sonica trzeba zebrać siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu na specjalnych poziomach. Super Sonic i Doktor Eggman połączyli siły, aby pokonać Ultimate Gemerla. Super Sonic posiada takie samo sterowanie i umiejętności jak w Sonic Advance 2. Zyskuje jednak nowy atak: Tag Action z Eggmanem. Polega na tym że Super Sonic łapie Egg Mobile i napełnia go mocą. Naładowany pojazd może być wystrzelony w zamknięte oko Gemerla, aby je otworzyć. Super Sonic może następnie wykonać Super Sonic Boost aby uderzyć w oko. Wciąż należy pamiętać, że ataki Ultimate Gemerla mogą odepchnąć gracza i uniemożliwić mu zebranie niektórych pierścieni. Sonic Heroes Super Sonic jest w tej grze jednym z członków Team Super Sonic. Pojawia się w Last Story, kiedy to Metal Overlord próbuje podbić świat. Sonic wykorzystał Szmaragdy Chaosu (zebrane wcześniej na specjalnych poziomach) i dokonał transformacji. Następnie przekazał część swojej mocy Tailsowi i Knucklesowi, pozwalając im zmienić się w Super Tailsa i Super Knucklesa. Cała drużyna pokonała następnie wielkiego robota. W rozgrywce Super Sonic posiada na starcie maksymalny trzeci poziom, oraz najlepsze wersje umiejętności normalnych Sonica. Przydaje się do niszczenia kryształowych ataków Metal Overlorda. Seria Sonic Rush Sonic Rush W Sonic Rush, Sonic musi zebrać wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu na specjalnych poziomach. Dodatkowo gracz będzie musiał również zebrać Szmaragdy Sol jako Blaze. W Last Story Super Sonic i Burning Blaze połączyli siły, aby pokonać Egg Salamandera. Gracz kontroluje Super Sonica i Burning Blaze na przemian. Celem niebieskiego jeża jest odbicie latających dronów Egg Salamandera w jego kokpit. Można tego dokonać za pomocą Super Sonic Boosta. Należy mieć przy tym na uwadze to że bezpośrednie atakowanie kokpitu nic nie da, a jedynie odepchnie gracza. Podobnie działają ataki bossa. Sonic Rush Adventure W Sonic Rush Adventure, gracz musi zebrać wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu na specjalnych poziomach, na których Sonic ściga się z Johnnym. Dodatkowo gracz będzie musiał również zebrać Szmaragdy Sol jako Blaze. Super Sonic i Burning Blaze ponownie połączyli siły, tym razem w celu zniszczenia Egg Wizarda i odzyskania Jeweled Sceptera. Po tym jak Marine i Burning Blaze osłabiły robota, Super Sonic zadał mu ostateczny cios. W kwestii rozgrywki gracz kontroluje Super Sonica i Burning Blaze jednocześnie. Może ich zmieniać, aby dostosować swoje ataki do panującej sytuacji. Super Sonic może odbijać ogniste kule wystrzeliwane przez Egg Wizarda, a także ogniste węże. Może do tego posłużyć Super Sonic Boost, albo alternatywny atak polegający na odbijaniu pocisków pięścią. Seria Sonic Riders Sonic Riders Super Sonic może być odblokowany przez gracza wraz ze zdobyciem deski o nazwie Chaos Emerald. Aby tego dokonać należy zdobyć złote emblematy dla wszystkich misji Babylon Rogues. Sonic zaczyna wyścig w swojej normalnej formie i w trakcie wskakiwania na deskę zmienia się w Super Sonica (kilka pierścieni otrzymuje na starcie). Jest bardzo szybki, może korzystać ze wszystkich skrótów tj. jeździć na szynach, niszczyć przeszkody i przelatywać przez pierścienie przyspieszające. Jego wadą są jednak pierścienie, które zasilają transformację i deskę. Jeśli straci wszystkie wróci do pierwotnej formy i będzie biec pieszo, dopóki nie zbierze nowych pierścieni. Pierścienie marnują się szybciej, jeśli gracz dodaje gazu. Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Super Sonic może być odblokowany po ukończeniu wszystkich misji z rangą Extreme. W porównaniu do poprzedniej gry został mocno osłabiony. Jego deskę nadal zasilają pierścienie, ale Super Sonic nie otrzymuje żadnych na start. Dobrym pomysłem będzie zatem zdobycie magnesu na pierścienie. Może już tylko korzystać z jednego rodzaju skrótów: jazdy po szynach. Sonic Free Riders Super Sonic działa podobnie jak w poprzednich grach, ale aby go odblokować należy zdobyć rangę S na wszystkich misjach w World Grand Prix. Tym razem Sonic nie będzie biec pieszo, jeśli nie będzie mieć pierścieni. Po zdobyciu co najmniej trzydziestu pierścieni będzie mógł opcjonalnie transformować się w Super Sonica. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Super Sonic pojawił się w Last Story. Przyjaciele Sonica zebrali Szmaragdy Chaosu aby przywrócić go do życia. Super Sonic przekazał następnie część swojej mocy Shadowowi i Silverowi, pozwalając im na transformację w Super Shadowa i Super Silvera. Trzej bohaterowie połączyli siły, aby pokonać Solarisa i ostatecznie ocalić świat. W walce Super Sonic może zmieniać się z Super Shadowem i Super Silverem. Super Sonica najlepiej wykorzystać wtedy, kiedy obrona Solarisa została osłabiona przez Super Silvera i Super Shadowa, ponieważ pozwoli to na wykonanie skutecznej szarży w słaby punkt potwora. Sonic Unleashed Super Sonic pojawił się dwukrotnie w Sonic Unleashed. Na początku zniszczył kosmiczną flotę Eggmana, ale potem wpadł w pułapkę doktora i stracił Szmaragdy Chaosu. Pod koniec gry Sonic odzyskał szmaragdy i transformował się w Super Sonica, aby wesprzeć Gaia Colossusa w walce z Perfect Dark Gaią. W wersji na PS3/Xbox 360 celem gracza jest niszczenie macek potwora, które odpowiadają za generowanie pola ochronnego. Gaia Colossus w tym czasie zajmuje Perfect Dark Gaię walką i przyjmuje na siebie ciosy. Gracz musi wyrobić się w czasie z niszczeniem macek. Po zniszczeniu pola ochronnego Super Sonic przechodzi do Quick Time Eventu, w którym osłabia ramiona Dark Gai aby puściły Gaia Colossusa. Po wykonaniu tego Gaia Colossus uwalnia się i zadaje potworowi powalający cios, dzięki czemu Super Sonic może przebić oko stwora na wylot. W wersji na PS2/Wii tylko Super Sonic uczestniczy w walce z Perfect Dark Gaią. Jego celem jest unikanie uderzeń i pocisków wystrzeliwanych przez potwora. Gracz musi uważać, ponieważ tym razem za każdy otrzymany cios Super Sonic straci dziesięć pierścieni. Pierścienie mieszczą się na bokach ekranu i można je zbierać za pomocą Super Sonic Boosta. Gracz musi przemieszczać się na boki aby namierzyć oko potwora. Kiedy to się uda, oko zostanie zaznaczone przez czerwony celownik. Należy wtedy szybko zaszarżować w jego stronę. Super Sonic będzie lecieć prosto do oka, a celem gracza będzie omijanie zbliżających się meteorytów. Sonic Colors W wersji na Wii, Super Sonic nie odgrywa żadnej istotnej roli w fabule gry. Gracz może, ale nie musi, go odblokować. Nie wpływa to na zakończenie gry. Aby to zrobić, należy zebrać wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu na poziomach Sonic Simulator. Po wykonaniu tego, należy w Options Satellite włączyć Super Sonica. Po zebraniu 50 pierścieni na normalnym poziomie, gracz może dokonać transformacji w Super Sonica. W tej formie, gracz zawsze otrzymuje maksymalną ilość punktów za wykonywanie akrobacji w powietrzu, bonusowe punkty co kilka sekund, a jego Boost jest nieskończony. Super Sonic nie może jednak korzystać z Wispów, poza Białymi Wispami. W wersji na Nintendo DS, gracz musi zebrać Szmaragdy Chaosu na specjalnych poziomach. Pozwoli to odblokować walkę z bossem: Nega-Mother Wisp. Podobnie jak w wielu poprzednich grach, Super Sonic musi uzupełniać zapas pierścieni, aby utrzymać super formę. Może korzystać tylko z Super Sonic Boosta, aby odbijać pociski wystrzeliwane przez bossa. Ogłuszają one Nega-Mother Wispa i pozwalają zadać mu cios. Sonic Generations W Sonic Generations, w wersji na konsole/PC, Szmaragdy Chaosu są zdobywane przez gracza wraz z wydarzeniami z gry, oraz przy pokonywaniu bossów. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS muszą być natomiast zdobyte na specjalnych poziomach. Klasyczny i Nowoczesny Sonic dokonali transformacji w Super Soniców w celu stoczenia finałowej walki z Time Eaterem. Walka z bossem toczy się w tunelu czasu. Nowoczesny Super Sonic porusza się w perspektywie 3D, po wewnętrznej stronie tunelu, podczas gdy Klasyczny Super Sonic na zewnątrz tunelu, w perspektywie 2D. Super tranformacje mogą wykonywać Super Sonic Missile, który polega na tym, że Nowoczesny Sonic wystrzeliwuje do przodu pocisk w postaci Klasycznego Sonica. Jeże mogą również wykonywać Boost. Celem gracza jest uderzanie w rdzeń Time Eatera, położony na jego brzuchu. Pod koniec walki, Klasyczny i Nowoczesny Super Sonic muszą połączyć siły aby przebić się przez ognistą zasłonę Time Eatera i zniszczyć jego rdzeń. Po ukończeniu gry, gracz otrzyma zdolność Super Sonic, która jest przeznaczona zarówno dla Nowoczesnego, jak i Klasycznego Sonica. Wyposażenie jej wymaga 100 punktów. Po zebraniu 50 pierścieni na normalnym poziomie, gracz może wcisnąć przycisk odpowiadający za transformację. Klasyczny Super Sonic może biegać szybciej i skakać wyżej, a także przebijać się przez różne bariery po prostu się z nimi stykając (podobnie jak w Sonic the Hedgehog 2). Nowoczesny może natomiast przelatywać nad całymi poziomami, za pomocą Super Sonic Boosta, ale zużywa wtedy bardzo dużo pierścieni. Transformacja może być w dowolnym momencie włączona i wyłączona. Sonic Lost World W Sonic Lost World, Super Sonic odblokowywany jest po zebraniu wszystkich czerwonych pierścieni we wszystkich poziomach w grze (poza Hidden World). Za zebrane czerwone pierścienie w jednej strefie, gracz otrzyma Szmaragd Chaosu. Po zebraniu wszystkich, zostanie odblokowany Super Sonic. Podobnie jak w Sonic Colors w wersji na Wii, nie ma on wpływu na fabułę gry. Umiejętność Super Sonica aktywowana jest po wciśnięciu ikony Szmaragdów Chaosu w prawym górnym rogu, po zebraniu 50 pierścieni. Gracz jest wtedy odporny na ataki przeciwników i bossów, może poruszać się szybciej, oraz skakać wyżej, a także przyciągać do siebie pierścienie. Spin Dash zostaje zastąpiony Super Sonic Boostem. Nie może jednak korzystać z Wispów. W niektórych sekcjach, jak na przykład skakanie po chmurach, Super Sonic zachowuje się jak normalny Sonic i nie otrzymuje żadnych bonusów. Gracz musi uważać, aby nie zostać przygniecionym przez pułapkę, lub zrzuconym w przepaść, ponieważ wciąż może zginąć. Sonic Mania W grze Sonic Mania, Super Sonic odblokowywany jest po zebraniu wszystkich Szmaragdów Chaosu na specjalnych poziomach. Następnie gracz może się w niego transformować na normalnych poziomach po zebraniu 50 pierścieni i wciśnięciu przeznaczonego do transformacji przycisku w czasie skoku. Super Sonic bierze również udział w walce z prawdziwym finałowym bossem w Egg Reverie Zone. Otrzymuje możliwość lotu oraz wykonania przyspieszenia w wybranym kierunku. Jego wykonanie kosztuje 5 pierścieni. Sonic Forces thumb|Współczesny Super Sonic Super Sonic pojawia się jako transformacja klasycznego i współczesnego Sonica. Może być dokonana tylko na normalnych poziomach. Gracz musi najpierw pobrać DLC pozwalające na transformację. Rozgrywka Super Sonica jest podobna do tej z Sonic Generations. W innych grach Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) Super Sonic pojawia się w reedycji gry Sonic the Hedgehog z 2013 roku. Gracz będzie mógł dokonać transformacji na normalnych poziomach, jeśli zbierze siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu na specjalnych poziomach. Po podskoczeniu Sonic zmieni się w Super Sonica. Seria Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Brawl thumb|Super Sonic w Super Smash Bros. Brawl Super Sonic pojawia się w Super Smash Bros Brawl jako Final Smash Sonica - najpotężniejsza umiejętność tej postaci. Po rozbiciu specjalnej kuli, Sonic może dokonać transformacji. Pojawiają się wówczas Szmaragdy Chaosu, dzięki którym Sonic zmienia się w Super Sonica. Super Sonic jest nietykalny i może latać z niesamowitą szybkością, taranując wrogów na swojej drodze. Oprócz tego w grze pojawia się trofeum Super Sonica, zawierające jego opis, a także naklejka zwiększająca opór przed elektrycznością o 27 punktów. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U [[Plik:Smash 4 Wii U Trophy 03.png|thumb|Trofeum Super Sonica w Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U]] Super Sonic powraca w Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, ponownie pełniąc tu rolę ostatecznej umiejętności Sonica. Transformacja przebiega w taki sam sposób jak w poprzedniej części. Super Sonic posiada również te same statystyki. W obu wersjach gry można odblokować trofeum Super Sonica. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Super Sonic powraca w Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ponownie jako ostateczna umiejętność Sonica. Otrzymał tutaj zwiększoną szybkość w porównaniu do poprzednich odsłon. W grze można także pozyskać legendarnego ducha Super Sonica, który ulepsza szybkość postaci. Seria Sega Superstars Sega Superstars Tennis W Sega Superstar Tennis Super Sonic jest specjalną umiejętnością Sonica. Potrafi posyłać zygzakowe piłki do przeciwników, które są na tyle silne aby przewrócić ich po uderzeniu. Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing W Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing specjalna umiejętność Sonica polega na przemianie w Super Sonica. Super Sonic lata nad ziemią i może taranować innych zawodników poprzez swój Super Sonic Boost. Sonic Runners Super Sonic pojawił się w ostatnim epizodzie Sonic Runners. Doktor Eggman pozbawił Szmaragdy Chaosu ich mocy, aby zasilić swój promień kontroli umysłu. Doktor planował go wystrzelić w Sonica, ale jeż zasłonił się szmaragdami i te odzyskały swą moc. Jeż zmienił się następnie w Super Sonica i zniszczył broń Eggmana. LEGO Dimensions Super Sonic może być odblokowany po zebraniu Szmaragdów Chaosu na specjalnych poziomach i ukończeniu trybu fabularnego. W trakcie wydarzeń z gry Super Sonic pokonuje Chaosa na Death Egg, a następnie otwiera portal do którego wpada Amy. Super Sonic przelatuje następnie przez portal aby upewnić się że dziewczyna będzie bezpieczna, a razem z nim rusza Tails. Transformacja w Super Sonica jest aktywowana poprzez skok i wciśnięcie przycisku interakcji. W tej formie Sonic nadal ma swoje zwykłe umiejętności, ale jest szybszy. Zyskuje odporność na obrażenia, możliwość odbijania laserów, oraz unoszenie się nad wodą. Muzyka W grach, w których Super Sonic jest grywalny na normalnych poziomach, często jego transformacji towarzyszy inna muzyka, która zastępuje utwór grany zwykle na poziomie. Zazwyczaj jest to remiks głównego tematu muzycznego z gry. }} W innych mediach Sonic the Comic W serii komiksów o niebieskim jeżu, publikowanych przez wydawnictwo Fleetway Editions, Super Sonic jest transformacją jeża Sonica. Został także przedstawiony jako jego złe wcielenie, pragnące destrukcji. Niebieski jeż może dokonać transformacji w tę formę dzięki mocy Szmaragdów Chaosu, lub poprzez własny gniew. W trakcie wydarzeń z komiksów, Super Sonic zdołał oddzielić się od Sonica, ale stracił przy tym swoje wspomnienia i był nieświadomy swojej prawdziwej natury. Kiedy je odzyskał, Sonic musiał się z nim ponownie połączyć, aby móc okiełznać demona. Archie Comics W komiksach, podobnie jak w grach, Super Sonic jest transformacją jeża Sonica, którą może osiągnąć za pomocą siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu albo po wchłonięciu takiej ilości mocy która odpowiada energii szmaragdów. Super Sonic po raz pierwszy pojawił się w czwartym numerze, gdzie stoczył walkę z Universalamanderem. Na przestrzeni kolejnych lat przybierał tę formę podczas walki z m.in.:Hyper Knucklesem, Master Mogulem, Perfect Chaosem i Finalhazardem, a także na krótko w celu zatrzymania czasowej anomalii zagrażającej Knothole. Podczas gdy Sonic znajdował się w kosmosie próbował wykorzystać moc czerwonego szmaragdu z planety Thoraxia do przybrania tej formy w celu pokonania Bzzzz. Jednakże zamiast transformacji w Super Sonica powstał jego antagonistyczny klon. Zanim zdążył zabić Sonica, to wyczerpała mu się energia. Podczas kolejnego starcia Super Sonic przybrał tę formę dzięki mocy Głównego Szmaragdu, co pozwoliło mu pokonać półboga Enerjaka. Wreszcie dwukrotnie zmienił się w Super Sonica aby odwrócić efekty Genesis Wave. W efekcie tego powstała Super Genesis Wave, która utworzyła alternatywną rzeczywistość. W tej rzeczywistości Super Sonic i jego historia stały się identyczny jak w grach. Sonic X W serialu anime Sonic X, Super Sonic pojawia się kilka razy, przez trzy sezony. Sonic może dokonywać transformacji za pomocą Szmaragdów Chaosu. W pierwszym sezonie, Super Sonic pojawia się pod koniec. Niebieski jeż wykorzystuje formę do zniszczenie Eggsterminatora, ostatecznego robota Eggmana. W drugim sezonie pojawia się dwukrotnie: pod koniec Sagi Chaosa, w której Super Sonic pokonuje Perfect Chaosa, a także w Sagi Shadowa, gdzie razem z Super Shadowem niszczy Final Lizard i zatrzymuje Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK. Potężna Kontrola Chaosu przenosi kosmiczną stację z powrotem w kosmos, a także łączy część świata Sonica z wymiarem ludzi. Jest to również jedyny sezon, w którym Super Sonic nie odgrywa kluczowej roli w ostatnich odcinkach. W trzecim sezonie, Super Sonic toczy walkę z kosmicznymi najeźdźcami, Metarexami, ale nie może ich pokonać i rozrzuca Szmaragdy Chaosu po całej galaktyce, tracąc tym samym swoją super formę. Później walczy z Super Shadowem, na kosmicznej stacji Metarexów, a pod koniec Sagi Metarexów, łączy z nim siły i obaj niszczą Final Mova. Ciekawostki * Super Sonic jest często postrzegany jako hołd dla serii Dragon Ball Z., gdzie występuje transformacja Super Saiyanin. Postać, która ją osiąga, również ma zagięte do góry włosy. Kiedy Yuji Naka otrzymał pytanie, czy twórca serii Dragon Ball skomentował pomysł na Super Sonica, odpowiedział nie i uśmiechnął się. * We wczesnych wersjach gry Sonic Adventure pojawia się plik głosowy Tikal, mówiący Zbierz 50 pierścieni i wciśnij przycisk akcji podczas skoku. Zmienisz się w Super Sonica! Uważaj tylko na swoje zużycie pierścieni. Może to oznaczać, że w pierwotnych zamierzeniach twórców, Super Sonic miał się pojawić także na normalnych poziomach. * Super Sonic i Super Shadow mieli szansę pojawić się w trybie wieloosobowym w Sonic Adventure 2, jako grywalne postacie. Sugeruje to niewykorzystany komunikat, informujący gracza o odblokowaniu potężniejszych postaci do trybu wieloosobowego. Mieli mieć oni jednak wadę, polegającą na ciągłej potrzebie uzupełniania pierścieni. * W Sonic Adventure i Sonic Adventure 2, kiedy Sonic dokonuje transformacji w Super Sonica, wszystkie jego przedmioty-ulepszenia, poza Light Speed Shoes, znikają. * Sonic Colors jest pierwszą trójwymiarową grą w serii, w której Super Sonic nie ma wpływu na fabułę, ale można go wykorzystać na normalnych poziomach. * Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I jest pierwszą grą 2D, od czasów Sonic & Knuckles, w której Super Sonic jest grywalną postacią. * Sonic Generations jest pierwszą grą 3D w serii, w której Super Sonic jest zarówno istotny dla fabuły, jak i może być wykorzystany na normalnych poziomach. * W Sonic Generations znajduje się niewykorzystany tekst dla profilu Super Sonica w Collection Room. Nie wiadomo dlaczego został usunięty. Można to zaobserwować również po tym, że po profilu opisującym Metal Sonica znajduje się pusta przestrzeń, w której prawdopodobnie miał się pojawić Super Sonic. * Super Sonic miał się początkowo pojawić w Hidden Palace Zone w Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Jednak z powodu ograniczeń czasowych, zarówno poziom jak i pomysł zostały porzucone. en:Super Sonic ru:Супер Соник de:Super Sonic es:Super Sonic fr:Super Sonic Kategoria:Transformacje